Una noche para olvidar
by Dream and Disaster
Summary: Finnik no fue el primer tributo que vendieron. Este es el primer año en que venden tributos vencedores y un joven Snow tiene los ojos puestos en una joven y hermosa vencedora, Mags. [One-Shot]


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Mags y Snow no me pertenecen, su propiedad es únicamente de Susan Collins.

[Siguiendo con el modo de narración de los libros, la historia está contada en primera persona.]

 **Resumen:** Finnik no fue el primer tributo ganador en venderse. En algún año, mucho antes que naciera Katnis, una joven Mags ya había ganado los 9° juegos del hambre; un joven Snow, que ya tenía algún cargo importante en el capitolio, había quedado cautivado por la belleza de la joven que había visto años atrás en la pantalla. En ese año comenzaban a venderse días o noches con los tributos y Snow, ni lento ni perezoso compró a la joven Mags por una noche, pese a saber de su carácter fuerte y luchador. Esta es la historia de esa noche.

 **Nota:** El _"Rated M"_ no es porque sí, este fic contiene smut, si esto no es de tu agrado mejor no continúes leyendo.

* * *

Pese a mis deseos lo habían hecho y ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, al menos no mientras los agentes de paz siguieran con sus armas detrás de mi. En estos momentos solo una pregunta cruza mi mente "¿por qué fui la ganadora?" En su momento mi instinto de supervivencia había guiado mis actos, sin esperar todo lo que ocurriría después. Ahora me encontraba en algún sitio del capitolio, camino a alguna gran mansión de la que no podría salir hasta que se hiciera de día.

Un avox me recibe en la puerta de la gran mansión, lógicamente no dice nada, pero nos guia a mi y los hombres uniformados, por el interior de la mansión hasta llegar a un gran salón blanco. El aroma del lugar es penetrante y satura mi nariz, no podría decir qué es, pero en su mezcla sé de seguro que contiene rosas. Pronto descubro que el aroma no proviene de un sitio, sino de un hombre, un tal Coriolanus Snow, el hombre que me había comprado por esa noche.

 **"Bienvenida mi querida"** dijo con una amplia sonrisa complaciente, pero sé que detrás de ella hay algo más perverso.

Por mi parte me limito a quedarme en silencio, no digo una sola palabra y él cree que se debe a mi "timidez". Me quedo de pie sin moverme, con los brazos cruzados delante mi pecho mientras el sujeto termina con los agentes de paz, unos asuntos legales de los que no tenía por qué enterarme, según son sus palabras.

La noche cae y mi humor se va junto al sol. Podría ser que no todo sea tan malo, puesto que había organizado un gran banquete para mi. Aunque comí sin ganas, la comida estaba simplemente deliciosa y los avox presentes se encargaban de que mi copa estuviera siempre llena de una sustancia líquida y espesa, que sabía a frutas. Él no dejaba de mirarme, ni de sonreír, parecía un niño con un juguete nuevo. Tampoco dejó de hablar en ningún minuto sobre su puesto en el capitolio, de sus ambiciones y de como le gustaría poder tener influencia en los juegos algún día, porque según él, sabía como hacerlos muy interesantes.

A mi simplemente me parece detestable y molesto, no hay nada más desagradable y el tema de los juegos solo empeoraba todo. Apenas si puedo pasar alguna noche sin pesadillas, y eso es solo cuando tomo algún remedio casero, hecho con diferentes elementos que me llegan desde el capitolio.

 **"Bueno, no te entretendré más"** dijo finalmente.

Entonces se pone de pie y se acerca a mi. Es más alto que yo, y de algún modo, pese a sobrevivir a los juegos, me siento algo intimidada por su cercanía. Me tiende la mano esperando que la tome y como no tengo realmente otra opción, lo hago. Con un gesto de su mano ordena a los avox que limpien todo y luego les da la orden de que se vayan todos, quiere la mansión vacía.

Me hace un recorrido por la mansión a través de todos los pisos y las habitaciones. Hay muchos cuartos por cada habitación, largos pasillos y muchas escaleras que suben y bajan. Me enseña la puerta que conduce al sótano pero dice que más tarde conoceré ese lugar, logrando erizar mis cabellos. Finalmente, terminamos en una habitación que no tiene más que un ropero, apoyado contra una pared.

 **"Espero que tu memoria sea buena"** su tono es oscuro y me produce escalofríos **"porque ahora jugaremos un pequeño juego. Las reglas son únicas y no habrá otras"**

Respiro profundo esperando oír sus condiciones, sin saber a qué atenerme realmente. Sus ojos no se apartan de mi, hasta que se dirige al ropero y de allí saca solo una percha, con un traje que conozco muy bien: es una réplica exacta del que tuve que usar años atrás en la arena durante los juegos, aunque con unas pequeñas modificaciones que dan la impresión que él mismo los ha hecho. Mis ojos se abren grandes al ver el traje e instintivamente doy un paso hacia atrás, queriendo alejarme de esas telas y lo que me hacen recordar.

 **"Quiero que te pongas esto... ahora, aquí."**

Si bien yo estoy acostumbrada a que mi equipo me vista y desvista probando en mi sus trajes, o dándome sus baños "embellecedores", no tengo intenciones de hacerlo delante de este sujeto que no parece tener intenciones de salir de la habitación o dejar de mirarme. Sin embargo él repite la orden, con una voz tan profunda y fuerte que vuelve a causarme escalofríos y de algún modo, consigue que lo haga. Aparto la vista a un lado cuando me quedo en ropa interior delante del sujeto, sé que mis mejillas normalmente pálidas, han de haber tomado un color rojizo, pero trato de pensar en otras cosas y coloco el traje sobre mi piel. Los cortes que fueron realizados dejan más corto el límite del pantalón y siendo que el traje ahora era de dos piezas, deja a la vista mi panza.

 **"Muy bien entonces... Ahora pasaré a enunciar las reglas del juego"**

Su detestable sonrisa sigue en su rostro, y se acerca a mi, rodeándome y quedándose detrás de mí. Siento su respiración en mi oreja y me estremezco por completo. Entonces sin moverse susurra en mi oído

 **"Imagina que la mansión es la arena... imagina que somos los finalistas de los juegos y tu no tienes más armas y solo te queda correr y ocultarte. Te daré un tiempo de ventaja, busca un lugar y escóndete"**

Se aparta de mi esperando que haga algo, pero en este momento soy incapaz de moverme, mis pies se han quedado pegados en el suelo y no soy capaz de reaccionar. Él repite la orden, esta vez gritando, haciéndome sobresaltar y doy unos pasos hacia adelante. Me volteo a verlo y su mirada sigue clavada en mi. Él abre la puerta invitándome a salir de la habitación y salgo, no sin antes ser advertida de escoger un buen sitio.

En cuanto estoy fuera siento como cierra la puerta detrás de mi y dice que me apure. Corro como si mi vida dependiera de ello, como si me encontrara nuevamente en la arena y en verdad, así me siento. Las luces de la mansión fueron apagadas casi por completo, solo quedan pequeñas luces tenues distanciadas mucho una de otra, haciendo difícil la visión. No me parece prudente encerrarme en una habitación y que me encuentre allí a la primera, así que corro y bajo las escaleras. Buscaba un sitio para ocultarme cuando escucho que anuncia que sale a la cacería. Llego al comedor donde habíamos cenado y me escondo debajo de la mesa, quizá por la falta de luz no me encontraría allí.

Puedo oír como sus pasos se acercan, pero no entran en el comedor. Sin saber entonces donde se hallaba, salgo de debajo de la mesa, así quizá podría llegar a un escondite mejor, pero en cuanto salgo del comedor, siento como sus manos me apresaban, sujetándome por los hombros.

 **"Parece que no has llegado muy lejos, ¿verdad?"**

La experiencia en los juegos volvió a mi mente, tan pronto como me dí vuelta para ver su rostro, peligrosamente cerca del mío. Mi respiración se intensifica y sintiendo la adrenalina correr por mi cuerpo, lo empujo para librarme, con tal fuerza que cae al suelo.

 **"¿Cómo te atreves? !Pagarás por esto!"**

Su voz demostraba que seguía en alguna especie de retorcido juego, pero yo solo quería huir de allí. Corrí tanto como mis piernas me permitieron, pero él se había puesto de pie más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado. Sentía sus pasos corriendo detrás de mi, y cuando volteé a ver qué tan cerca estaba, tropecé y caí al suelo. Quise ponerme de pie, seguir corriendo, alejarme de él, pero fue más rápido y me sujetó por las muñecas con gran fuerza.

 **"Podrás correr, pero no esconderte de mi... es mi casa y ahora pagarás por lo que hiciste"**

Me sujeta los brazos detrás de mi espalda con una sola mano, con la otra tira de mi cabello para mantenerme dominada. Puedo sentir mi corazón latiendo a mil, mi respiración agitada por la corrida. Sus pasos son rápidos y me lleva hasta la puerta del sótano. No mintió cuando dijo que luego tendría oportunidad de conocerlo.

Si de algún modo era posible, el sótano tenía incluso menos luz que las otras habitaciones, sin llegar a estar a oscuras por completo. Me empuja para que baje las escaleras y me conduce hasta una mesa, donde me recuesta a la fuerza boca arriba. Negada a seguir participando de lo que fuera que era esto, forcejeo intentando librarme, sin embargo él es más fuerte que yo y no puedo hacer nada contra ello. Me ata las manos juntas por encima de mi cabeza y las piernas a cada pata de la mesa correspondiente. Se detiene. Parado de pie frente a mi me observa por un momento.

 **"No sabes lo que has hecho. Para antes de que acabe la noche, pedirás clemencia"**

 **"Ante ti jamás"**

Fueron mis palabras. En las fiestas a las que era obligada a ir podría comportarme como toda una dama, pero ahora estábamos él y yo solos, el capitolio ya había hecho demasiado y no toleraría que me hicieran nada más. Era detestable y estaba dispuesta a pelear lo que hiciera falta, después de todo, mi rebeldía ante su dominio es lo único que me queda.

 **"Ya lo veremos..."**

Se acerca a mi con una sonrisa maliciosa, pone sus manos sobre mi vientre, acaricia mi piel con sus manos, disfrutando que no soy capaz de quitarlo y me causa un cosquilleo que se expande por mi cuerpo y hago todo lo posible por evitar, en especial para que él no lo note. Al parecer, no soy lo suficientemente buena ocultándolo, porque él suelta una risa burlona y sin previo aviso comienza a hacerme cosquillas deliberadamente por todo el cuerpo. ¿Justo a mi tenía que hacerme eso? Siempre había sido una joven muy cosquillosa y ahora no dejaba de retorcerme en sus manos, mientras soltaba grandes carcajadas. Tiraba de las sogas intentando no pronunciar palabra, la risa era todo lo que se escuchaba de mi y eso parecía disfrutarlo. Sus manos rápidas no dejan de moverse por mi cuerpo, encontrando los puntos exactos en el momento exacto para hacer que continúe riendo, más y más.

 **"No jajaj... basta... jajaj"** no diría las palabras que deseaba oír, no dejaría que tuviera ese placer.

Se detiene solo por un momento, me observa mientras recupero el aliento y entonces vuelve a la carga. Sigo retorciéndome en sus manos, corriéndome hacia un lado u otro en la mesa, pero las cuerdas no me permiten escapar de su pequeña tortura de cosquillas.

 **"¿No dirás nada todavía?"**

Pregunta divertido. No soy capaz contestar nada, apenas si tengo aliento para seguir riendo, aunque creo que lo comprende porque de un instante a otro, aparta una de sus manos de mi cuerpo. La otra mano, en cambio, sin previo aviso y sin dudar ni un momento, la introduce dentro de mi pantalón, debajo de mi ropa interior. Mi risa se corta al instante, dejándonos a los dos en una situación mucho más seria que la de hacía solo unos instantes.

Su mano acaricia mi sexo con suavidad, explorando cada rincón superficial. Sus dedos juegan con mi clítoris y yo solo puedo apretar los puños sujetándome de las cuerdas. Parece saber de lo que está haciendo, parece saber mucho sobre la anatomía femenina, puesto que sabe dónde y cómo tocarme, para hacer estremecer todo mi cuerpo. Cuando estoy a punto de decir algo, su otra mano posa un dedo sobre mis labios, haciendo que me calle. Luego su mano se mete juguetona debajo de la parte superior de mi traje, encontrando rápidamente mis senos. No es hasta que los toca y juega con ellos, que me doy cuenta de lo duros que están mis pesones y solo logra hacer que me sienta cada vez más excitada, aunque no deseara nada de ello. ¿Qué ocurre con mi cuerpo? ¿Por qué surge en mi esa sensación que pide que no se detenga?

 **"No tienes idea de lo mojada que estás"**

Su mano continúa el juego, introduce un dedo dentro de mi y tenso mi cuerpo sintiendo gran placer. El placer aumenta más y más con cada movimiento que hace y siento que en cualquier momento podría llegar a mi clímax, pero cuando estoy cerca de hacerlo, sus manos simplemente se detienen. ¿Por qué hace eso? Lo miro sin comprender y el reconoce en mi mirada la frustración que siento porque se detuvo, al mismo tiempo que reconozco su oscura mirada regodearse. Retira sus manos, acabando todo el contacto con mi piel. Siento el sudor sobre mi cuerpo y mi respiración se normaliza de a poco. Inocentemente pienso que quizá ya todo terminó, mas no podría estar más equivocada.

Puedo ver como se aleja de mi, llega a algún punto donde ya no soy capaz de verlo y una risa malévola resuena por todo el sótano haciendo que tema incluso más que cuando estuve en la arena. ¿Qué tiene en mente? Cuando vuelve, lo hace con algo en la mano, algo que no soy capaz de reconocer, es algo alargado y redondeado, sobretodo en la punta.

Cuando llega hasta mi se encarga de deshacerse de mi ropa tan pronto que no soy capaz de reaccionar siquiera. Me observa por un momento deleitándose con la vista de mi cuerpo desnudo. Si las situaciones fueran otras, si él fuera otro, si no estuviera atada... quizá su mirada de mi cuerpo podría llegar a ser romántica o excitante, pero no lo es; es aterradora y espeluznante y solo quiero que deje de mirarme.

Juega entonces con el objeto que trae en la mano, pasa su punta por fuera de mi sexo, presionando de a poco pero cada vez más. Mi cuerpo ya ha quedado sensible desde el juego que hizo previamente y me estremezco al sentir que introduce el objeto en mi sexo. Lo mueve a un ritmo estable, lento, dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera. Muy lento y mi cuerpo pide a gritos que aumente la velocidad. Algunos gemidos que estuve tratando de contener, salen por mi boca, dándole gran satisfacción. Sigue jugando con el objeto dentro de mi, lo mete y lo saca, ahora más rápido. Con su mano libre aprieta mis pesones y masajea mis pechos. Siento un calor que sube dentro de mi que se apodera de mis movimientos y hace que mis caderas se muevan acompañando su ritmo. El calor aumenta junto con sus movimientos, mis gemidos son más fuertes, otra vez estoy tan cerca de llegar a mi clímax y... se detiene.

Observa divertido mi rostro nuevamente frustrado y pasados unos minutos vuelve a hacer lo mismo. Las olas de placer vienen a mi, chocan contra mi cuerpo una y otra vez, calculando cada movimiento para detenerse justo antes de que pueda llegar. Mis gemidos se oyen por la habitación pidiendo más, pidiendo que ya no se detenga hasta que me deje llegar o que me suelte de una vez. Entonces comprendo que esa era su verdadera tortura hacia mi, que todo esto sigue siendo un juego y solo se detendrá cuando pida clemencia como él dijo. Mis fuerzas ya se estaban extinguiendo, podía sentir como todo mi cuerpo flaqueaba. Dos dedos juguetones acarician mi clítoris y mi sexo mientras el objeto sigue dentro de mi. Presionan el objeto haciendo que suelte un gran grito de placer, pero sigue sin dejarme llegar.

Era todo, no podía más contra él. Esto no estaba bien, mi cuerpo no puede resistir más. Ganó, no puedo decir otra cosa, me ha ganado y debo aceptar mi derrota. No me importa que se ría, que se burle de mi, no soy capaz de seguir con esta tortura.

 **"Ya no, por favor... ¡Basta!... no puedo... ten piedad de mi por favor... ¡No puedo soportarlo más!"**

 **"Di mi nombre"** dice él, sin detenerse todavía, disfrutando de su tormento hacia mi.

 **"Por favor S-Snow, Ya no..."**

 **"Mi nombre completo"**

 **"Corio-Coriolanus Snow... no puedo más, por favor** **"**

El suelta una gran carcajada mientras vuelve al ritmo dándome un placer incontable. Sus movimientos rápidos me estimulan a gran velocidad, haciendo que suelte grandes gemidos, más fuertes que cualquiera de los que había soltado esa noche. Sus hábiles movimientos satisfacen mi placer rápido, estremeciendo mi cuerpo. Entonces me siento llegar al clímax, el calor que surgía en mi organismo me quema por dentro, haciéndome sentir un gran e inexplicable placer. Aprieto mis manos, tirando de las cuerdas que me sujetan, y la punta de mis pies al sentir el tan esperado orgasmo, mientras arqueo mi espalda y grito sin contenerme, llena de placer.

Snow se aparta de mi. Me mira nuevamente con esa mirada de satisfacción y retira el objeto dentro de mi. Yo jadeo intentando recuperar el aliento y él camina alejándose. Se detiene en la puerta antes de salir y con una sonrisa de lado, nuevamente en un tono suave y profundo, me dice:

 **"Te dije que pedirías clemencia"**

¿Me ha dejado aquí sin más? ¿Solo así? Estaba exhausta, no tenía energías para hacer nada y siento como me voy quedando dormida de a poco. Un avox llega luego de algunas horas a liberarme, suelta mis muñecas, mis tobillos, me entrega mi ropa y me visto. No hay rastros por la mansión de la presencia de Snow y habiendo acabado el tiempo de la venta, me retiro del lugar sintiéndome sucia, asqueada, enfadada aún más contra el capitolio y aún así, habiendo tenido la mejor noche desde que gané los malditos juegos.


End file.
